Let it Snow
by Roxy Red.rum
Summary: Modern AU, Incest: With winter setting in, two sisters take a trip and stay at a ski resort up in the mountains; one of them has been hiding something from the other. As Christmas approaches, will Anna thaw her frozen heart in time for the holiday?


**Author's Note-**

**Hello everyone, and welcome! I am determined to write some smut, that I've never written before. So, here's a three to four shot story that I'm writing as a test to myself.**

**It's a Christmas AU fanfic and I hope you all enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Angels, pixies, faerie dust<em>

_Treading love and living lust."_

Terri Guillemets-

* * *

><p>One little look from her and that was all it took and I would fall... so hard. And oh, how she would laugh like the pure naive creature that she was over my shaky attempts to hide those less than innocent thoughts that ran rampant through my head.<p>

God, the wild and savage feelings I get simply from seeing her.

I'm not sure that she could ever fully understand the extent to which I've fallen for her, I always excelled at concealing my emotions, which has probably been for the best. She deserved more than this; she deserved so much more than me. If I corrupted her with my blasphemous desires I would for sure face the devil's hellfire, that is, if I hadn't already had known that, what with these scandalous thoughts I was currently thinking at the moment, I hadn't already booked myself for the fastest luxury cruise liner there.

"Earth to Elsa, incoming- hello- are you there?" She waved a hand in front of my face and took a step back. Her eyes dancing while her lips pulled up in that sensuous smile that she naturally knows how to do perfectly. I lick my lips for a function that she most certainly misinterprets and nod.

"Good," she continues retreating as she goes to pull out a box of Lucky Charms from the cupboard, "you know Els', if you didn't have a skull, I'm almost certain your brain would fly out of your head up to the clouds. You already spend way too much time there as it is."

'Oh no, I'm almost certain that the clouds would be the last place my head would be if it had the chance,' I thought silently to myself. Case in point, I have to drag my mind, once more, out of the gutters so that I might actually have a normal conversation with my sister.

"I guess it's a good thing that I do have one because, be honest, you'd miss me if I was gone." I can hear her laugh and cleverly come up with some skeptical remark behind me.

By now, she's probably hunting around for a bowl and regretting that she didn't start the dishwasher when I told her to last night. I pause to listen and, sure enough, she's swearing underneath her breath as she stomps her way across the kitchen. Now, she's grabbed a bowl to clean from the dishwasher and heading over to the sink.

While she's distracted, I grab a milk out of the fridge and set it on the counter for her.

"So Anna," I said nervously, "do you have any plans today?"

"Yeah, I was thinking on heading over to Kristoff's place and, you know, maybe hang out there for the day? Although, he's been pretty bummed out lately since he destroyed the car he bought last year. It was too bad to, he almost had it paid off."

"Oh," came my dejected response. 'Dammit Elsa, don't upset her, not everything evolves around you, you know.' Too late, she caught my tone and turned around to look at me. "What did he do to it?" I said, trying to cover up my accidental slip. I had to almost physically resist meeting the stare she was giving me, probably hoping I'd end up cluing her in to what exactly I was thinking.

"He forgot to put the brakes on when he parked on a hill. Ended up rolling it off a cliff. He was lucky he wasn't in it when it happened and that no one was hurt." Anna said this all a little flatly as she tried to figure out why I was upset. It didn't take her long to come up with an answer after replaying through the last few minutes of conversation in her mind.

"Did you, like, want to go and do something today?"

"...No- you're free to go- just tell Kristoff I said hello. Hope you have fun and all."

That was when she narrowed her eyes at me, "You hesitated. Common! Stop messing around and just spit it out already!"

"Well," I started, "I was thinking since we have a couple of days off, that, maybe, if you wanted, we could go skiing up at the mountains. It'd only be for a couple of days though."

'Please say no, please say no; please say no –'

"-Really? I'd love to," At this, she abandoned her cereal bowl of marshmallow goodness on the counter to throw her arms around me, "this is going to be so much fun, you little stinker, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

My mind short circuited as her hair brushed up against my face. Suddenly, I felt like I was at Junior High again just discovering my hormones for the first time. Even if it wasn't for entirely sisterly reasons, my arms wrapped around her body to pull her in closer to me.

"I wasn't sure if you'd have wanted to go." Lies, of course she'd wanted to. This was Anna after all. The girl loved the snow. Because of that, I don't think I would have practiced so hard and become so good at skiing and ice-skating if it weren't for her.

Again, some bad part of me wanted to impress her, and, right now, that same part had me rubbing the narrow of her back between her shoulders with my hands.

It also had me breathing in and shuddering at the scent of her very-recently-washed hair.

"Silly, of course I'd want to!" We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. She was the first to pull away and brush her hair back into place, "I'm gonna go pack now, I suggest you do the same. We're going to have to leave soon if we want to be up the mountain before it gets dark; I don't want any of us driving it at night." A twinge of pain racked me that she saw. We both exchanged a pair raw smiles in response.

Anna and I were orphans. Although the snow was fun, there were reasons why we didn't look forward to this time of the year.

Anna turned away and left the kitchen. Her footsteps going up the stairs was what signaled me I was finally alone. I brought my hands almost immediately up to my head to pull at my hair as I started pacing.

'Shit. You knew this would happen, and you were hoping for this, weren't you?' My conscious snarled at me, 'You think this is a good idea. You think being alone with her in a small dark lodge would be perfect chance for you to –'

"Elsa?"

I stopped pacing.

"Don't tell me you changed your mind?" Anna shouted down, "So help me, I'll leave with or without you!" That brought a smile to my face. We both know she'd never be able to afford this kind of trip by herself.

"Coming!" I yell back. With one last sigh I leave the kitchen to head upstairs to pack.


End file.
